Téa Gardner
Téa Gardner, known as Anzu Mazaki in the Japanese version of the anime and manga, is a protagonist in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime/manga series. Téa does not usually play games with Yugi Mutou and his friends, but in the beginning of the anime, she could beat Joey Wheeler in Duel Monsters, and was later shown to be more than competent against others. Téa is also very good at dancing and wants to be a professional dancer when she grows up. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Gardner is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand. Background * Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! * Species: Human * Age: 18 (in canon); 23 (FWM) * Height: 5’4” * Weight: 120 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) APEX (Formerly) ECW: Blood & Ink, UCA, AWF, XCF * Debut: 1996 * Status: Active * Billed from: Domino City, Japan * Allies: Yugi Mutou (boyfriend), Atem, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, Carrie White (student), Hernan Ortiz, Sarah Ortiz, Chikaru Minamoto * Rivals: The Four Horsewomen, Evil Beauty (Kendra Daniels, Allison Wilson and Eliza Hart), Samus Aran * Twitter: @ApricotMazaki Professional wrestling career ECW: Blood & Ink WWE: Animated Anime Wrestling Federation Universal Character Association X-Treme Crossover Federation Apex Caliber Wrestling World Women’s Champion (2013) Personality At the beginning of the manga, Anzu has a spunky, tomboyish personality and was able to scare away Joey and Tristan after they bully Yugi. She’s very kindhearted, strong-willed and supportive. In the second series anime, she is usually shown to be cheering her friends and standing up for what she believes in; it is also shown that she will do anything to help her friends. She plays the role of the strong, down-to-earth, caring, compassionate voice of reason of the group. She is also shown to have more affection towards Yugi than the Pharaoh in this series (hinted at during the final Duel, and during the Waking the Dragons arc). She is also shown to get easily jealous, such as when Mai (initially), Rebecca and Vivian flirt with Yugi—sometimes to the point where she has an explosive outburst. Despite her strong bond of friendship, Téa is not above keeping the others, mainly Joey and Tristan, in line when they get out of control or act foolishly. She often says “I need more female friends”, yet she loves them deeply. Personal life Gardner is in a relationship with fellow Yu-Gi-Oh character and APEX professional wrestler Yugi Mutou. In wrestling Téa has a gift when it comes to wrestling under hardcore rules as she’s a decent brawler and willing to take risks like she did back in the Blood & Ink Division of ECW. She’s also well-talented as an experienced technical wrestler and high-flyer. Finishing moves * Apricot Endgame (Inverted Facelock Neckbreaker Slam) – adopted from Yugi Mutou; used rarely * Apricot Dominance (Swinging Leg-hook Fireman’s Carry Slam) * Fairy’s Gift (Fisherman Driver) * Moonsault * Multiple Bulldog variations ** Bulldog of Faith (Springboard, with theatrics) – 2000–present ** Diving – 1996–1999; used as a signature move thereafter ** Running – 1996–1998; used as a signature move thereafter ** Petit Bulldog (Leg Drop, sometimes while inverted into a split-legged pin or from the top rope) – 1997–2005; used rarely thereafter ** Wheelbarrow – 1996; used as a signature move thereafter * Petit Angel Kick (Roundhouse Kick, sometimes to an oncoming opponent) – 1996–2005; used as a signature move thereafter Signature moves * Backhand Chop * Bow and Arrow Hold * Enchanted Superkick (Superkick, sometimes to an opponent on the turnbuckle) * Double Leg Drop to an opponent’s midsection * Fallaway Powerbomb * Fosbury Flop * Handstand Backflip Kick, preceded by a Matrix evasion * Handstand Calf Kick * Handspring Enzuigiri * Headscissors Takedown * Leg-trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb * Lou Thesz Press followed by multiple punches * Matrix evasion * Monkey Flip * Multiple diving variations ** Clothesline ** Crossbody ** Hurricanrana * Multiple Suplex variations ** Butterfly ** Fisherman, sometimes into a small package pin ** German, sometimes into a bridging O’Connor roll ** Rolling Release ** Snap, sometimes followed by a kip-up ** Super * One-armed Neckbreaker Slam, to an oncoming opponent * Bite of the Petit Dragon ''(Dragon Sleeper with bodyscissors) * Release Powerbomb * Roll-up pin * ''Shining Frankensteiner (Turnbuckle handstand transitioned into a Frankensteiner) * Sitout Jawbreaker * Sitout Gourdbuster * Sliding Forearm Smash to a kneeling or seated opponent * Slingshot Rolling Thunder into a Neckbreaker Slam * Split-legged pin * Stinger Splash * Suicide Dive * Tilt-a-whirl Slam * Tornado DDT * Twist of Faith (Front Facelock Cutter) – adopted from Yugi Mutou * Whirlybird Headscissors (Handstand Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown, preceded by a Matrix evasion) – adopted from Trish Stratus Managers Wrestlers managed * Yugi Mutou * Joey Wheeler * Tristan Taylor Nicknames * “Apricot Champion” (APEX; as World Women’s Champion) * “Friendship Girl” (coined by Mai Valentine) Entrance themes * “With Legs Like That” by Zebrahead (APEX; April 5, 2013 – present) Wrestlers trained * Carrie White * Rei Miyamoto * Saeko Busujima * Saya Takagi Championships and accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling * ACW World Women’s Championship (1 time, inaugural) Universal Character Association * UCA Women’s Championship (1 time) X-Treme Crossover Federation * XCF Queen of Chaos Championship (2 times) * XCF Andromeda Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Asuka Kazama * Rider War (2008 Female’s) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers